1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to renewing registrations for a plurality of client applications that are associated with the same host server via an implicit piggybacking scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks) and a third-generation (3G) high speed data, Internet-capable wireless service. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
It is typical for client devices (e.g., mobile devices such as cell phones) that use the above-noted communication systems or other types of access networks (e.g., WiFi, etc.) to maintain registrations for client applications with one or more host servers. For example, a user may be logged into his/her Facebook account with a Facebook host server via a Facebook client application on his/her cellular phone, a user may be logged onto his/her email account with an email host server via an email client application on his/her cellular phone, etc. These client application registrations are typically temporary and require periodic renewals or else the client applications' will be deregistered by their respective host servers. It is also possible that two or more client applications maintain active registrations with the same host server. In this case, the two or more client applications will typically be required to transmit independent registration renewal requests for extending or renewing the registrations of the respective client applications.